camile and moose - kiss
by undiscoverednightmare
Summary: Camile and moose after step up 3. they are both still at NYU and Camile is yet to meet Mooses family. see as they encounter protective older brothers, supportive friends and many interruptions. i suck at writing summaries so just give the story a try and maybe you'll like it.
1. Chapter 1 - mooses secret

**Hey so this is my first fan fiction i have ever written because i usually like to just read and stay away from actually writing. 1 because i doubt I'm any good and 2 i don't know i just never saw interest in writing fanfiction before now. anyway the other day i went and saw step up 5 and it literally reminded me of how much i loved the step up movies and Camile and moose are my favorites so why not. this is set between step up 3 and 5 (moose and Camile aren't in the 4th one together) and both still attending NYU. warning: smut and language. but other than that enjoy! **

He had been give two months to get this routine up to date. His lack of attendance during his time at NYU had put him severely behind but his teachers had been nice enough to give him two months out of the classroom to get everything up to date. He had spent countless days at the vault in the speaker room rehearsing for hours on end trying to make each move perfect. There was something wrong but he couldn't see what it was. He tried changing moves round, making them slower, changing tracks, starting again and again and again but still, there was something that just didn't click like usual.

That wasn't the only problem. Over the past three weeks he hadn't seen Camile once. He had told her that he needed to focus and she understood. Of course they spoke on the phone but it really wasn't the same. In truth he missed her. He missed their walks after class, her hair waving behind her when she danced, her annoyed voice whenever moose fell asleep watching a movie, her smile. He just missed everything. Ever since they had danced around the city and Moose had kissed her at the station everything had changed. He just couldn't think of ever being with anyone else. She was just perfection. In fact he was relieved he was seeing her tonight. His parents and grandparents had flown over to meet Camile as his girlfriend properly.

But that thought was way too stressful for another two hours until he had to be there.

He tried thinking what Camile would do at a time like this. shed probably tell him to stop changing his mind and to just get on with it and stop stressing. But then again if she was here he would have bunked off four hours ago to take her out for pizza.

Once again moose went from the top, this time letting his mind numb to any thoughts and his body feel the rhythm. The waves went through his body and the sound echoed through his head making his eyes close as he melted to the beat. Just as his hands hit the flaw, lifting his legs up towards the ceiling, resting on his upper arm, a loud bang came from nearby making him fall down, the contents of his pockets falling out and his hat slipping off. Standing up, he adjusted his hair and hat just in time to see the Santiago twins and Kido picking up all the things off the floor.

'Wow Moose who knew you were this serious.' Marco (one of the twins) pick up three foil packets that had fallen to the ground. Moose ran over reaching to try and grab them back before this got any more humiliating. Marco threw the condoms over to his brother Martin as Moose tried to make another grab for them. 'Come on guys its not cool. Leave Moose alone.' Kido said picking up three sweet wrappers and his watch off the floor, handing them back to Moose. 'Damn it Kido. we still get to tease right?' the twins looked eagerly at the small woman, turning their heads in sync and widening their eyes. ''o' course'' Moose looked shocked 'Kido i thought you were on my side?' guiltily she replied 'i wanna know what happen'

Moose walked over to the speakers, took out his CD and turned it all off, before turning round to see all six of their eager eyes staring up at him. 'So Moose you and Camille do the' he said raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, his brother doing some form of odd grinding motion behind him, Kido just looking at him with a beam on her face. 'Oh my god you gotta be kidding me' Moose put his head in his hands and walked around them. 'i really don't need this right now. Camile is meeting my grandparents tonight and i have to be there in two and a half hours. i have to go.' There was a pause as the Santiago twins looking between me and each other. They gave each other a knowing smile and said 'you so did' Moose laughed out of embarrassment and continued walking towards the two double doors leading to the main room, his friends following closely behind. 'not that its any of your business but no we haven't. we haven't even spoken about it so i should not be having this conversation with you. but seriously don't say anyth-'

He was then interrupted as the lift to the vault opened and a familiar face stood there. 'say anything about what?' Moose couldn't believe it. Tyler Gage was stood in the doorway. 'Tyler! this is crazy what- what are you doing here? does Camile know? Oh my God!' Stepping out of the lift Tyler pulled Moose in for a hug, ruffling his hair before letting him go. 'Hows it going little brother. Me and Nora are in New York for our tour and i thought i would drop by.' Before he could say anything the Santiago twins had gotten on their knees and were bowing down to tyler 'Omg Tyler Gage man you are legend. we love you like i heard what you do with your chick and oh my God. teach us how to do those moves and get the chickas.' They say, nodding eagerly as they stare up at Tyler in awe. Tyler laughs 'Are they for real?' He asks Moose. He responds by simply shrugging and raising his eyebrows.

Taking Moose by the shoulders he veers him off to the side and lowers his tone. 'Listen don't tell Cam im here right. I wanted to surprise her. Do you know when the best time for that would be?' 'Aww man. Erm well tonight we have a dinner with my grand folks but tomorrow she has the whole day off. I'll bring her here at like 9 and you can take her if you like.' 'Your grand folks?' 'Yeah they wanna meet her properly you know? They get excited that i have a girlfriend because for a while they thought i was gay because i wouldn't ask Cam out but i told them-' 'Wait hold up. What? You and Cam are finally?' 'Yeah. She didn't tell you?' 'To be honest I've been so busy with touring and she's got school we haven't spoken in at least three months. It's been crazy. But i don't have to have the older brother talk do i because I've known you for so long that would just be awkward.' 'Nah man i mean we only started dating like two months ago its… its fine' Moose was trying his best not to think about the fact that he had three rubbers in his pocket as he nervously avoided any progression with this conversation.

'Look man i have to go but it was amazing seeing you. Camile will be so happy' Moose grabbed his backpack and backed up into the elevator. 'Same here man. Remember don't tell her' just before the lift disappeared from Tyler's sight moose crossed his fingers, signalling a promise and he was gone.

**i know its not too much to go on but this is the first chapter. i hope you enjoyed. please rate comment and share because it does help. I've already written the next chapter but it needs editing so I don't know when it will be up but it won't be too long :) **


	2. Chapter 2 - meeting the family

Moose ran up the road, signalling for a taxi to take him to NYU. Once in his room he rushed about, having only left himself an hour to get showered dressed to Camilles room to pick her up and then get to the restaurant. He really was pushed for time. After showering and drying his hair he dressed in a pair of skinny black jeans, a white dress shirt, first two buttons undone and dark navy waistcoat. He then rushed out turning several corners and going down three corridors before heading up five flights of stairs landing in front of Camile's Door.

Before knocking twice Moose smoothed off his clothes and checked his hair in the mirror. it was Camiles roommate who answered and she did not look impressed. 'err is Cam in?' She turned her head and shouted into the apartment 'Hey Camile, camel is here for you.' 'its Moose' Moose muttered under his breath. For some reason Cams roommate never liked him. He suspected she was a lesbian and was jealous that him and Camile were going out. She was also very mean so he never thought to say anything.

Just then Camile came round the door. She looked radiant. She wore a flowy cream dress with long sleeves, her hair running down almost to her hips is curly, caramel, cascades. With this she wore tan high heels that still didn't make her anywhere near as tall as him. He couldn't take his eyes off her, she was just perfection. _How had he known her almost 10 years and not seen this sooner? _He asked himself. 'Moose, you ok?' She said shutting the door and locking it behind her. 'y-y-eah. yeah.' 'o-kay?' She laughed at his expression. Her face turned to worry within a matter of seconds as she turned to look at her dress 'what? is it the dress. is it horrible. Its not the right colour is it? I knew I shouldn't have worn it. you dont like it do you?' She panicked and went to get her keys out again to open the door. 'No no no no. I- just- you- you look amazing I- wow Cam. You kinda take my breath away.' He nervously ran his hands through his hair and looked at the floor not wanting her to look at him. 'Moose' He looked up and she was inches from him looking up at him with a smile on her face. 'So do you.' She said before stepping in and pressing her lips to his.

The kiss started soft and sweet, their mouths moving slowly in sync with each others. Camile traced her hands up his front to his collar, using it to pull him closer to her. His arms immediately wrapped around her waist, lying on the small of her back and in her hair. Their kiss soon became heated as Moose slipped his tongue past her lips, the warm and sharp intakes of breath coming from both were loud and growing. Pulling at his hair Camiles tongue joined in pushing against his. Then from the other side of the door came a familiar annoyed voice 'just go already' Camiles head buried into his chest in mortification as they both laughed. 'going now' Moose said, taking Camiles hand and dragging her down the stairs to a taxi on the street.

'Moose.' Camile said once they were in the taxi. 'Yeah' It was like this was their first date again. They were both nervous with their hands side by side not actually making contact. Of course this time they were nervous for different reasons. 'What if they don't like me?' He began tracing circles on her hand like he had always done to calm her down whenever she was stressed about things. 'I mean they didn't like sophie and shes perfect. Shes nice, pretty, talented, and I'm, well, me.' She looked at the floor. 'Youre right they didn't like Sophie. I dont know why they didn't. They never told me. But i didn't take her to meet them. I took Sophie to meet my parents and my momma and poppa happened to be there. I actually want you to meet them. I know they'll love you. And as for you thinking you aren't "as good" as Sophie that bullshit. Look. I'm with you because you're perfect for me. Sophie was just a pretty face who every guy wanted to date. There was no realness there. Not like you and me.' He nudged her with his shoulder making her smile. 'Come on were here.'

Her stomach then turned inside her. She didn't think she'd be able to handle this. She knew how much Moose loved his momma and pappa. They were the people he always talked about. They lived in Chile until last year, being the reason they hadnt met yet. She could feel every inch of her shaking as she walked by her boyfriends side. He reached down and slid his hand into hers, squeezing it and leading her through large golden doors.

The inside of this place was huge. It had red walls and black tile flooring, the outer edges decorated elaborately with gold and black patterns. The plush black leather seats sat around huge black tables with black plates and silverware on either side. Camile had never seen somewhere so nice in her life. There were crystal chandeliers that were placed above each table and a large dance floor in the middle, where people were dancing to, oddly enough, latin music. The people dancing so mesmerisingly almost took her mind off why she was here.

Moose led her over to a table towards the back in a small black leather booth which was slightly away from everywhere else. It was close and very intimate but could sit around 8 people. In there sat Mooses parents who she knew well and were practically family and another couple who were older. The woman was short with a small frame and a pointed face. Her auburn hair was curled round her face, framing it elegantly. She wore a simple black dress with around 20 different pieces of jewelry. She was stunning. To her right sat a charming man, late sixties. He had black hair with a few gray ones popping out. His skin was a dark tan, obviously the Mexican of the family. Both of them beamed as soon as they saw moose.

Camile expected Moose to drop her hand when they got within sight but he didnt. He put his arm around her waist and stroked circles into her hip making her shiver but soon enough calm down. 'Mooski i'm so glad you could make it. We all thought you had forgotten about tonight' The woman spoke in a thick mexican accent which surprised Camile. She didn't really know what she had expected to be honest. 'Forget about you guys. No way.' He said reaching over and giving her a hug. 'My boy.' Mooses grandfather stood up and shook his hand roughly 'Hey pappa. Hey mom, dad.' Moose nodded at them, there was plenty of time for hugging later. He saw them every weekend anyway. 'Well guys this is my girlfriend and best friend Camile Gage. Camile, this is mamma and pappa and you already know mom and dad.' Camile reached her hand out to shake hands with his mamma but she was surprised when she was pulled into a hug by her. 'Please, call me Rosa. We've heard so much about you. We were so nervous about meeting you but you are lovely. I can already tell.' she hugged Camile once more and they all sat down at the table.

Camiles POV:

The night had been going smoothly and his grandparents seemed to like me. They even suggested the next time we meet that i see baby photos of Moose, much to his embarrassment. 'Oh Camile, Moose is so lucky to have you. Much better than that Sally girl before.' His grandpa (Jose, joe for short) Said. 'You mean Sophie. But yeah you guys never told me, why did you hate her so much?' Moose asked, taking another chip from my plate. 'Well does it really matter?' 'No I just wanna know. Make sure its not something Cam does. You know just incase' He whispers loudly and pokes me in the ribs. 'No no. It's nothing Camile will do. We could just tell she wasn't right for you and your parents had told us about Camile and we all thought that would happen but this Sophie was just not good for you. Sure she was pretty but thats not all there is to a girl.' Rosa said, knowingly. 'Fair enough. i see that now.' He looked down at me nudging my nose with his. I would have been embarrassed but his family didn't care all that much. It was like it was just supposed to happen and they didn't mind.

One of the waiters came back then asking about main meals, all the while staring at me, or rather, my chest. 'What can i get you, pretty?' He asks me. 'I'll have the goats cheese salad with mayonnaise please.' I said ignoring him. I could feel Mooses arm snake around my back, once again tracing circles on my hip. I dont know whether this was to calm me or him down. 'And I'll have the steak, medium rare and does it cost extra for you stop staring at my girlfriends chest?' Moose said matter-of-factly. The waiter hurried off to the kitchen then, turning a bright shade of red.

I then felt Mooses hand trace lower to the centre of my back, making its way to the front, resting on my thigh, continuing to trace the soft circles on my knee, slowly getting higher and higher. It hit me what his aim was as soon as his hand reached my slightly hitched-up dress hem. I looked at him to see his face was completely composed as he delved deeper into conversation with his mother about school and choices in his life.

Carefully, i moved my hand down to my thigh and grabbed his hand, attempting to subtly take it off, but he wouldn't budge. Instead this seemed to have to opposite effect, his had gliding itself under my dress, caressing the inside curve of my thigh. Trying to get his attention I coughed. He turned his head to me with a grin on his face, not matching the glaring facial expression I now wore. 'You okay chameleon?' He asked as if everything was ok 'Just fine yes' I said through tightly gritted teeth.

He leaned in closely 'Don't pretend like you aren't enjoying this.' He said for only my ears to hear. Right then Mooses parents and grandparents moved to stand on either side of us, both males leading the women to the dance floor, already moving to the upbeat latin music playing through the overhead speakers. I made to stand up and follow, expecting Moose to jump at a the chance to dance, like he always does. To my surprise he grasped my wrist lightly pulling me to sit back down, his family not realising we had not joined them.

'Moose what are you doing. you don't wanna dance?' He breathed in deeply, peering over the top of the booth, checking to see if his parents were looking, I guessed. 'I have something better to do.' His hands travel to either side of my face, thumbs stroking lightly against the apple of my cheek. Moving forwards he smirked playfully before pressing his lips to mine, firmly pressing me against his chest with the hand that had now moved to my back. My hands reached up to his hair, grasping at the ones at the nape of his neck, pulling us further into the kiss. All too quickly he pulled away resting his forehead against mine. I kept my eyes tightly shut, trying to regain some dignity i had just lost.

'Have i told you how beautiful you look. all the time?' He says breathlessly, his hand still cupping my cheek, the other on my thigh once again. 'I dont think you have.' He kissed me once again, lingering before breaking it off once again to speak. It was getting quite frustrating. 'Well you do, always, look beautiful. I should say it more often. But right now, i'd rather show you.' His hand glides further up before i capture it with my own, stopping him in his tracks. 'Is that what this is all about?' I grin at him. 'Mayyyybe' He elongates the word whilst swiveling his head to avoid looking directly at me. 'Your parents and grandparents were here. the could have seen.'

By this point Moose had moved his head at an angle, placing soft kisses on my cheeks and trailing them down my neck, his tongue and teeth working in rhythms pulling and sucking at the soft skin. it made me tremble but i knew i had to stop him. but it felt utterly amazing. i didn't think i could get him to stop. His hand traveled up my side, pulling me into him.

'Moose, Camile why aren't you- oh. um i.' I managed to pull away from Mooses grasp, though he didn't seem to realise that his parents had just rounded the corner. 'Mom. Erm. I thought you were dancing.' Running his hands through his tousled hair he nervously looked at the flaw, his hand still resting on my side, which i was glad for. If he let go i was sure to crumble with embarrassment. 'We were just wondering where you were. You never miss an opportunity to dance. But I guess you were… busy?' Both of his parents were stifling laughs at this point, his father barely able to get through the sentence. 'Yes ha ha, you go me. Wow look we made Moose embarrassed. yes let's all laugh.' Moose said clearly annoyed.

'Now that you've finished… that, would you like to join us?' Rosa said, appearing round the corner. 'How could i say no to you mamma.' Moose said, taking my hand and leading em to the dance floor. as soon as we stepped foot into the middle Mooses hands grasped at my hips, sharply bringing me close to him. His left hand on the small of my back and the right held out, waiting for me to take it. i do as wished, placing my remaining hand on his shoulder, our faces extremely close. 'how much do you know about latin dancing?' ' erm, nothing at all.' 'well this could be interesting.'

Within seconds I am being whipped around by Moose, his feet moving faster and faster, spinning me in all directions. Thank god he was strong otherwise I would have been on the floor by now. I was pleasantly surprised by how good he was. Of course Moose has always been an outstanding street dancer but I had no clue he could dance like this. I was so grateful I had studied ballet otherwise I would have no been able to keep up. The dance was graceful but fast, my dress flowing in billows around me. We spun and moved, covering almost the whole of the floor. At this point I realised all the previous dancers had stopped and were now watching from the edge. Before I could stop out of embarrassment Moose had lifted me up from my back, grasping my hips and supporting me in the table lift. My leg kicked out strongly just as the song ended and everyone in the restaurant began to clap.

Mooose lowered me down gently, turning me round to face him, not letting go of my hips. 'That was amazing Moose. you never told me you would dance like that!' I exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. He shrugged with a mock frown on his face 'I don't do it very often. Mamma taught me most of it. I guess thats why i always liked to dance, she was amazing and i wanted to be like that I guess. Besides you were the star of this show.' He spins me round one more time, capturing my lips one more time he lead me back to our seats, people smiling at us all the way.

Back at our table the food had already arrived. My salad was presented lavishly with the vegetables cut into delicate shapes, spread-eagled across the plate like art. The taste was exquisite and I couldn't muster up the thought of how much this cost. I knew Nooses family weren't poor, they had played for most of my expenses since I was 15, but that didn't mean I didn't mind. I played my way as much as possible but my guess was that the fifty pounds I had been given from benefits this month would not cover half of my salad.

We were well and truly stuffed after we had finished I felt like I could barely stand. 'Well that was amazing, thank you guys. We gotta be heading home now. It's late and we have classes in the morning.' He gets up, takes my hand and pulls me with him. 'It was nice… seeing.. you… all' He says in between hugs with his family. 'Moose, look after Camile, don't hurt her. You may be my son but she is like a daughter to me.' His mom says, pulling me into a hug too. 'gee thanks mom. It's nice to know you think so highly of me.' The sarcasm rings through his voice.

**Mooses POV:**

We arrived outside Camiles door once again. 'Thank you for coming tonight.' I don't know why, but all of a sudden I had got nervous about earlier. What if she really didn't want it. What if I crossed a line. We hadn't even talked about it. Just the way she looked reminded me that I think shes always that beautiful even with minimal make up on and yoga pants and a tee. It didn't matter how she looked I was crazy for this girl and it just all took over really. Even now stood in her doorway, the smile she wore just made me want to kiss her and hold her and maybe do things to her that would make her- no. I cant even think about it without my hands wanting to touch her. One thing I didn't want to do was rush her. No matter how awkward, we would have to speak about it. I wasnt going to assume anything.

'It's fine. I enjoyed it. your pappy was great. I can see you a lot in him.' I looked at her questioningly. 'How so?' 'You're both great people who have a lot of love to give to everyone. Even if you don't know how to show it all the time.' She laughed. At this point I didn't care. I didn't care how nervous I was I didn't care about sex. I cared about showing her how I felt.

In one fluid motion I grabbed her hips, pinned her against her door and crashed my mouth against hers. Instantly her lips moved against mine, pushing and giving just as much force as I was. Her hands trailed up my chest, using my collar to pull me closer to her. My hips, as if on their own accord, began slowly moving against hers, whilst trailing harsh kisses along her neck. As soon as I moved from her lips a moan escaped, making my gradually tightening pants stretch even more. I bit down on her neck at the forming bruise that was a tint of pink, surely purple by morning. 'Moose' my name came from her lips, almost a whisper.

'Would you stop making out and go, I can't sleep with you banging against the wall. You gotta learn to be quieter.' I jumped back, oblivious to who was speaking. We both craned our necks to look down the hallway but no one was there. 'In here douchebags.' The door then opened, causing Camile to fall backwards. I caught her hand just before she hit the floor, and pulled her up, straightening out her dress. 'Hi kristen. why are you up so late? You didn't have to wait up, I would have locked the door.' Camile tried to play it off casually but the bright shade of pink her cheeks were now turning, gave her away. 'I didn't. You were so loud you woke me up. Do you have any idea what time it is?' I looked at my watch. Holy shit. 'It's almost one in the morning.' 'I need sleep so get inside. Not you!' she added the last part when i tried to follow Camile in. 'Goodnight Moose.' Camile said, putting a chaste kiss on my lips, wearing an apologising look before shutting the door.

**ok so thats it for chapter 2. was it any good? i don't know how i feel about this chapter. i just kinda thought the whole story out and I'm sticking with it because it worked in my head. again thanks for reading :) sorry it took longer than i expected because my laptop was down so i had to type this on my phone but its only a day late **


End file.
